Definitive diagnosis of cancers such as breast cancer is typically accomplished through the surgical removal (e.g., biopsy) of the suspicious tissue (e.g., lesion) by a surgeon for further examination by a radiologist and/or pathologist. After a surgeon has appropriately identified a location of a possible lesion, the surgeon proceeds to excise tissue that includes the lesion and then verify that the entirety of the suspicious area is within the margins of the excised tissue. In this regard, a radiologist or the like will often x-ray or otherwise image the excised tissue specimen from multiple views (e.g., orthogonal views) to confirm appropriate tissue margins. In the event that the area of interest is too close or even contacts the tissue margins, the surgeon may need to excise additional tissue.
Once the tissue margins have been confirmed, the surgeon may then appropriately mark or otherwise indicate where on the excised tissue specimen a pathologist should focus during subsequent analysis and diagnosis. For instance, the excised tissue specimen may be positioned flat relative to a location identification member such as a grid or coordinate system (including any appropriate radiopaque lines, indicia, or the like) and then imaged (e.g., x-rayed) so that the grid lines/indicia appear in the resulting image. The surgeon may then appropriately inform the pathologist the location(s) of the most suspicious areas in the resulting image (e.g., by providing coordinates, marking directly on the image, etc.). The resulting image and excised tissue specimen may then be sent to the pathologist for performing a diagnostic procedure and providing a diagnostic opinion.
During all or most of the period between tissue specimen excision up to and including pathologist diagnosis, it is important for the tissue specimen to remain in a substantially constant shape and/or a substantially undisturbed position with respect to some particular reference point or device (e.g., relative to a tray or carrier used to transport the specimen). For instance, reshaping of the tissue specimen (e.g., compressing, folding, etc.) between the taking of first and second orthogonal images (e.g., for use in tissue margin detection) can make accurate tissue margin analysis difficult or even impossible. As another example, the pathologist may have difficulty reconciling the locations on the resulting image identified by the surgeon or radiologist and corresponding locations on the actual excised tissue specimen and possibly leading to an inaccurate diagnosis in the event that the tissue specimen is moved relative to the grid or coordinate system during transport from the surgeon or radiologist to the pathologist.